Character size changes
Characters from Muppet, Henson or related productions who have grown or shrunk (from magic or science, and not from natural growth or aging), including dream sequences. Size changes due to transformations are not included. Characters who have grown * Miss Piggy/Wonder Pig — The Muppet Show episode 419 * Animal — The Muppet Movie (via Insta-Grow Pills) * Pepe the King Prawn — Muppets Tonight episode 202 * Boober Fraggle — Boober Fraggle's Giant Wish * Camilla the Chicken — Gonzo and the Giant Chicken * Alice from Alice in Wonderland — Sesame Street News Flash * Stinky the Stinkweed — Sesame Street Episode 3971 * Elmo — Sesame Street Episode 4274 * Baby Beaker - Muppet Babies episode "One Small Problem" Characters who have shrunk * Kermit the Frog — two Sesame Street News Flash sketches * Cookie Monster — in a Sesame Street sketch where he tells two Anything Muppet kids that the smallest person should get cookies * Big Bird — Sesame Street Episodes 4107, 4108, and 4265 * Junior Gorg — Fraggle Rock episode "The Gorg Who Would Be King" * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew — Muppets Tonight episode 202 * Beaker — The Muppet Show episode 306, Muppets Tonight episode 202, and The Muppets) * Seymour — Muppets Tonight episode 202 * Pepe the King Prawn — Muppets Tonight episode 202 * Howard Tubman — Muppets Tonight episode 208 (massive body fat reduction) * Camilla the Chicken — Gonzo and the Giant Chicken * The Glutton — The Ed Sullivan Show * Beautiful Day Monster — The Ed Sullivan Show * Doglion — The Muppet Show episode 209 * Thumbelina — Sesame Street News Flash * The Ghost of Christmas Present — The Muppet Christmas Carol * Mokey Fraggle — Fraggle Rock "The Incredible Shrinking Mokey" * Bert and Ernie — Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Tiny Town * Stinky the Stinkweed — Sesame Street Episode 3971 * Maria as the genie in the bottle — Sesame Street Episode 0536 * Summer Penguin - Muppet Babies episode "One Small Problem" Honorary Mentions Times when certain characters appeared to be a considerably different size for a certain scene, but the size change is never explained and/or acknowledged. This does generally not include rebuilt versions of puppets that might be slightly bigger or smaller than previous versions of said puppet. * Codzilla — appears as a large monster in The Jim Henson Hour episode "Science Fiction," due to being matted, and is the average size of a Muppet in "Monster Telethon") * Miss Mousey — appears to be tiny in The Muppet Show episode 122 * Robin the Frog — was shrunk to literally "Tiny Tim"-size for his promotional poster appearance for The Muppet Christmas Carol, while he was still in regular scale to the other Muppets appearing on the image during one of the poster's earlier stages * Thog — appears to be a giant in The Muppet Show episode 502 * Thomas and Tessie Twiddlebug — normally scaled as considerably smaller than most Muppets, but seen in The Muppet Movie finale at their full-size * Wander McMooch — though the same puppet is used on both occasions, he is in scale with the Gorgs and the miniature Fraggles in the Fraggle Rock episode "Junior Sells the Farm," but in scale with the full-sized Fraggles in "Home Is Where the Trash Is" * Zoe — a smaller puppet, based on the one created specifically for her role as Mousey the Hatter Helper in Abby in Wonderland,Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast, info written at Tough Pigs was built for and used only during Season 40 * Grover — nose shrinks and grows out of proportions when he imagines what it would be like if it was very small, so large that the weight of it knocked him over, or the trunk of an elephant See also * Switching walk-around and puppet Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists